My Dark Destiny?
by Little-Anna-Chan
Summary: When Anna hears Yoh talking about his thoughts of her she's broken up inside. Can she live with the fact everybody hates her? What will Yoh do if Anna would be gone? In the most terrible times you can find comfort in the last you've thought haoXannaXyoh
1. The truth

By:** Little-Anna-Chan**

Chapter one: **The truth?**

Time: It's set after the end of the series. In this story everybody is mainly at Yoh and Anna's house. Everything has turned quite normal again, Hao's supposed to be dead and the shaman fight seems to be over for now. Yoh and Manta still attend the same school though there won't be much about it in the story. My first story ever so by kind ^^

* * *

Anna was watching her soaps al usual, Ren was running after Horo because of… something, Yoh and Manta were cleaning the bathroom, Tamao and Pirika were on a vacation together and Ryu and the gang were God knows were.

"Yoh! Go clean the kitchen!" Anna ordered.

"Sign.. yes Anna-chan…"

After a few minutes Anna's soap stopped. She signed.

_I'm sorry Yoh…_

_O__ne day I will tell you why I'm like this… _

_One day…__ Cause you will understand.., right?_

She signed again before she stood up and walked to her room. But before she got to the stairs she heard the voices of Yoh and Manta talking quite serious. Wondering what they could be talking about she stayed to listen.

"Really Yoh, I don't get how you can live like this. Is there anything else except for cleaning and working that you may do from her? If I were you I would already have tried to break that engagement…" she heard Manta say.

"You think I've never tried?" she heard Yoh reply

She felt her heart sink. Maybe listening hadn't been such a good idea…

"I've already tried so many times…" she heard Yoh go on.

"It's no use…"

"I don't understand why I have to marry her, I mean… just look at her, does she actually care a bit about me? I've heard people call her a demon child, that's pretty sick, you know? I really don't know what to do about this all…"

---------------

_Ok… breathing.. just slowly breathing.. that couldn't be to hard.._

_One step back.. two steps back.. that's it, go for the stairs, that couldn't be to hard either…_

_No, don't scream, screaming definitely doesn't sound like a smart thing to do,_

_Wouldn't want anyone to find you like this now would you? _

Footsteps were coming closer, if it were Manta and Yoh or someone else she didn't know. And at the moment she didn't care either. As long as she got to her room it was ok, nobody dared to go in there anyway.

And even though she didn't want to admit it, she felt a painful sting at that fact. It wasn't simply out of respect that nobody entered her room, she knew this. She knew people didn't like her, and heck, she couldn't even blame them.

And jet, for some reason with Yoh…

She thought he understood,

She thought he knew,

She thought wrong.


	2. A living hell

- Story: **My Dark Destiny**?

- By: **Little-Anna-Chan**

Heey, I really wanna thank everybody who reviewed on my story! I really thought it sucked xp. You guys are just to nice :P

explicit-simplicity: well… I didn't update really soon, but thanks for the reviewing :P

Mrs Asakura Hao: aawh thanks… my story really isn't good enough for that…

Yona57: I know, I made yoh really mean, but it's even going to be more worse for anna

Holy Girl: I will do my best to write more smiles

Dark Angel Nerissa: thanks

Kaydreams: thanks, I hope I did xp

BabyKaoru-Sama: I know… but otherwise I couldn't make the story right?

hannah-asakura: Well, anna isn't pregnant xp

haoXanna: Do my best!

The Echizen: you will see… I'm not sure of what's going to happen by myself yet'

a&s twins: thanks!

shaman-girl: Still doing my best xp

tear-drowned-angel: thanks for reviewing and I really made yoh a jerk yeah.. xp

-------------------

sooo… I know it took me some time to update, but I first wrote it in my bed on paper and later I was to tired to write it op my pc… (or maybe just to lazy xp) it will just be a fact I'm a slow updater? Anyway… The story is there so that's a good thing '

Chapter 2: **A living hell**

It was morning when Anna woke up. She felt dizzy and really sick. She looked at the cock. _7:oo… _She had lay there the whole night. Slowly she got up and looked at the mirror.

She saw the image of herself, a 14-year old girl. Her hair was a mess, her eyes looked tired and red with black lines underneath. She looked like a dead person

_/She really is a devil. She's just a demon child…/_

Before she realized it she had made a fist and swung it to the mirror. She saw her image shatter into a million pieces. Just like had shattered inside…

She picked up a piece, remembering a soap she watched a few days ago. A girl had cut herself to dead because her boyfriend didn't love her.

She looked at the piece of glass laying in her hand. It was so… tempting.

_/Live for me Anna…/_

_Why? Why do I have to live in a hell?_

_/Live for me Anna…/_

_Shut up! If you ever cared about me you wouldn't have died and left me alone…_

_/She's a demon child, a devil in a human body_

_We should kill her…_

_What is she doing here? What is she…/_

_Go away…_

_/You have no right to live here! Just die you demon! Leave us alone/_

A sharp pain went through her body when she brought the glass down on her wrist. She wanted to forget everything, like always. But the voices didn't go away.

_/We should burn her…_

_Drown her…/_

_/She deserves it! She deserves to suffer for being a demon child and coming here/_

She brought the glass down again… and again… she could see the blood forming but she didn't care. She had noting live for anyway… or…

_/Live for me Anna…/_

Her wrist was hurting but it was nothing with the pain she had felt before…

She needed to be strong… She didn't wanted to be weak…

She wouldn't let herself down by words…

She looked at her wrist and signed.

The whole bathroom was a mess now. She should clean it up. So would nobody ever notice that something had happened here…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anna was finally coming down, dinner was already made. They hadn't even cared were she was al day… not that she expected them to be…

She wore a t-shirt with long sleeves to hide the cuts. They were a symbol of her weakness…

She noticed Yoh staring at her when she sad down. She looked at his eyes that were filled with hate… pure hate… for her…

She had never seen Yoh like that. Had that hate always been there to her? She didn't know…

_/So… What are we going to do with her? Are you going to kill her?_

_No… I don't think so…_

_But… I mean… I know she's your child but she has a devil inside her!_

_Don't you dare to call her my child! She's the child of the devil not of me! And the only reason I'm not going to kill her… yet… is because I'm going to let her suffer more first…/_

She looked away from Yoh and started to eat.

After dinner her soap was about to start. Watching her soap was now really the last thing she wanted to do but she didn't want anybody to think something was wrong. Not that they would care…

_/Look! There she is, that devil! Don't look right in her eyes, she might poison you! Just give her a hateful look, she normally looks away…_

_Go back to hell, the place were you belong/_

"that little bitch…"

That did it. That whisper. She heard it good. That wasn't one of the voices, it was Yoh. In a second she was up her feet and had run to the door, leaving a surprised Yoh in the room.

With a slam from the door she was gone.

She didn't care she had nothing with her, not even her coat, she would just run until she couldn't anymore. Just as she was as far away from Yoh as possible. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

She didn't know how long she was running now, she had come into a forest and began to feel really tired.

As further she ran into the forest, the darker it became. She didn't know if it was getting late or if the forest was dark here. It could also be because she was slowly losing her conscience. Maybe a combination, not like she cared.

Now all she wanted was just to die as far as possible from Yoh.

_/Back to hell, the place were you're from/_

What should happen when she was dead? Would she go to hell? Heaven? Become a ghost?

She barely felt her body falling, almost her whole body had already gone numb.

As she was laying on the ground of the dark forest, she looked up for one last time…

The only thing she saw were shapes of trees and a dark silhouette of a person before the darkness fully coffered her…

_/Live for me Anna…/_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was another chap of my sucking story xp

I've decided something, because if almost nobody read this there wouldn't be any need to continue right? So I've decided:

**0 – 4 reviews: I'll stop the story**

**5 – 9: I'll look if I have time**

**10 or more: I'll promise I'll continue unless I'll be killed xp**

Ow yeah, and if you review on this chap review on chap 1 to ok? - it counts as 2 reviews… xp

-xxx- L-A-C


End file.
